


Consider Yourself

by perspi



Series: Five-O Customs [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perspi/pseuds/perspi
Summary: Kamekona's not above giving his Ohana a shovel talk...





	Consider Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr November 2013; finally added to the Five-O Customs 'verse!

Kamekona’s antsy all morning, glaring at the stereo every so often, wandering around like he’s forgotten something and then changing direction mid-stride.

Nobody finds out why until lunchtime, when Kamekona settles in between Max and Steve and gives them all a stern look. 

“Something on your mind, brah?” Chin asks evenly before popping open his container of leftovers.

“I wanna bring my lady friend around the shop tomorrow,” he rumbles.

Jenna grins. “Aww, Kame, that’s so sweet.”

“Yeah, that’s good news, man,” Steve joins in, bumps Kamekona’s elbow with his own. “Why’s that make you grumpy?”

“I’m grumpy because I gotta warn you to treat her _right_ , when she gets here. Sarah is trans and I will tolerate no disrespect, capisce?”

Max blinks once; Steve actually looks affronted and waves between himself and Chin. “Bisexual guys here, Kame, there’s no–”

“You think that makes you exempt from being an asshole?” Kamekona asks pointedly, which Chin notes shuts Steve up rather fast. Kamekona settles back into his chair and sighs. “Look, I just want her to feel comfortable, like she’s part of the _ohana_ so she’s happy to spend time here. So get all your questions out of your system now, so you don’t drive her away tomorrow.” Chin’s not quite sure – the lighting in the break room isn’t great – but he thinks Kamekona might be blushing. 

Everyone looks around at everyone else for a long moment. Finally Jenna asks, “Does she like K-pop, or are we going to have to change the radio station?”


End file.
